Pairings
by Waa
Summary: This is a drabble challenge along with Ciel D'or Serendipite. Different pairings are posted weekly. This Month's Fandom: Tenipuri. This Week's Pairing: -Updating- (This is also a request shop, so don't hesitate to suggest the next pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I'm back. Yay! But this time I didn't come back empty handed. I brought drabbles and lots of them. Happy? Good, 'cause it's gonna be like this every week. On Friday, I'll post them (5 of them), so look forward to this.**

**Ah! And I'm also doing this project with Nachi, who is know as ****Ciel D'or Serendipite, so check her page out also. Without further wait here ya go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Waa~**

**OOOO**

**Fuji's POV**

His body was drenched in the perspire of hard work. The salty clear drops falling from his chin slowly. Ryoma was out of breath when he reached for his towel.

Today we had another battle. A fierce one that had adrenaline pumping through my icy veins. I absolutely enjoyed every ounce of the battle while Ryoma lagged slightly. I could practically see every menacing glare he sent my way during my match points. I smiled in his direction, but he snubbed me. '_Cute..._'

We had retired on the bench after a grueling 3 hour game that left us both exhausted and sweaty. It was time to head home about now, but I just couldn't help but stare at the rare sight before me.

My delectable kohai, that I must never touch, never deflower, never grope, was standing before me with a scene that would take a man's imagination miles.

Since my pissed underclassmen decided he didn't want to even sit on the same bench with me, he was standing, giving me a nice view as I pretended to shuffle through my bag.

He reached for his tennis bag laying on the side rebelliously, forcefully pulling the towel through the medium hole. He was still pissed from before...perfect...

He began drying his self off aggressively and sexily, if I might add. I followed his lead in a leisurely state.

First his neck was toweled off. The way the clear liquid was soaked off his creamy butter milk skin made get transfixed. I had to remind myself to keep the towel moving even if I wasn't drying myself off.

Next he took off his shirt. A smile graced my face as I pictured how many kiss marks that petite chest of his could hold. He took the towel and circled it around his nipples.

I died.

He circled it briefly and did the same to his stomach.

He moved to his legs quickly. With a small scuffle of the cotton on both legs, he was done.

I gave a small frown. What about my awakened member?

Ryoma glared at me before shoving his belonging into his bag like he knew what I was thinking.

I changed my lusty expression and flashed him my usual smile.

Hah...it's a shame Oishi banned me from touching him. I would have devoured him in a heart beat. (He's just so damn cute and sexy without knowing it.)

But he didn't say anything about making him see things.

"Ne Echizen-kun, I have a present for you. Follow me into the club room."

**OOOO**

**Can you guess what Fuji was going to show him? ;) Me too.**

**Nachi's Half: s/9603983/1/**


	2. Chapter 2

There once was a famous photographer named Fuji Syusuke. He would tour the world and take amazing pictures that were like candy to the human eyes. Whether it be poorly shot pictures or bland ones he picked up on the way, for some reason people really liked them.

At that point, Fuji started to doubt his skills. 'What if people only like my pictures because of my looks.' he thought.

The sad thought plagued Fuji day and night until he lost his reason to take pictures.

Slowly, he withdrew from the world.

Everyone was shocked, so they went and approached the pretty photographer.

"Fuji-san, why are you giving up your career? I love your pictures!"

When told this, all Fuji did was glare at them.

"Because," he would reply bitterly, "you don't really like my photos. You only like my face."

Disheartened, his fans would turn away.

What the handsome man had said was true, they had no right to futher the argument.

Eventually, everyone gave up trying to get Fuji back in the spotlight. They just left him be and they all forgot about him in time.

One day though, as Fuji was walking back home from his boring job as a business man, he encountered a mugging.

"Fffsssshhhh! Just cough up the money kid!"

"Yeah brat! Just cough it up! Cough it up..."

"Yadda!"

Filled me the urge of justice, Fuji broke up the matter.

Everyone dispersed quickly except the young man the two gangsters had in their hold.

At this point, the young man who's face wasn't visible walked into the light.

Fuji was awed by the other man's beauty. After all the years of no photography, Fuji had the urge to try again.

"Ne, aren't you that guy he called it quits a few years ago?"

Since Fuji was still in awe, he only nodded.

"I was a fan of yours, but then again, I was only a kid..." the yound man shook away his other thoughts and continued, "Why did you stop? Sure you did a few bad pictures here and there, and they compared it to your master pieces, but there's no reason for you to quit. I loved your work..."

The young bishounen's words struck the man deep.

Deep enough to make Fuji want to try again.

"Then will you be my model?" the man asked.

If he was going back in the game, he might as well have a smashing entrance. Having a picture of someone as dashing as the man in front of him would make him a hit in one hour flat.

Without a second thought on the matter, the man agreed.

A day later, Fuji called the man over to his home. He lead him to his old photography room and got to know him better over a cup of tea.

Turn out, the beautiful boy's name was Ryoma.

Once they were done, Fuji began taking pictures.

He was surprise to think that those were the best pictures that he had ever took.

Confused by Fuji's expression, Ryoma bent over asked him what was wrong.

Fuji simply replied, "It's nothing you were very beautiful."

A few days later, Fuji entered his pictures into a magazine.

Instantly, the world had recognized his work. But this time, they noticed the beauty of his work before him.

Fuji was very proud of this. So was Ryoma.

A while later, a famous publisher held a award ceremony. He sent a special invitation to Fuji.

Everyone the man invited had to do a speech.

When the artist was called up, everyone bombarded him with many questions.

He was asked why he decided to get back into photography.

Fuji simply replied, "Because a young man, more beautiful than I, truly praised my work. His name is Ryoma. I believe he my muse for this career and might consider making him my wife."

**OOOO**

**This one is shitty. Deal with it. Aigoo! On to the next one. This one took most of my time 'cause I had to wing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I should write the Pillar pair preview on my page...? Should I? Request it!**

**Waa~**

**OOOO**

**Fuji's POV**

Hey Ryoma...why won't you look my way?

Why won't you glance in this fucking direction?!

I notice you.

Your presence to me is like the sun. It's brighter than the moon. And it's larger than that shy bitch trying to get your attention.

We pass every single morning in the hallway twice. Once for homeroom, and twice for 1st period. We touch shoulders, correction, I make sure we touch shoulders during 8am transition. Right before the first bell rings, I catch Horio, that damn roach, and crew flocking around you insects. Can you not see me through the crowd?

I know we don't have spacious area during 8am, but I'm pretty sure you can see me. You're not the absolute shortest in the school. No, I'm promise you that.

And at that I'm tall, you can easily catch my eyes if you look up.

Why the fuck won't you look up?!

Is it because you know my eyes are boring holes into your face? Do you know that I'm craving your attention? That I barely know you, but I still want to lock eyes with you?

Won't don't you simply stop talking to Tomoko for a bit and look my way?

For God's sake, the clock is in my direction. Do you not care about being marked absent? Be marked 4 times and you're out...

Come on, just turn your head slightly. Blink and look my way.

I don't care if you peak at me as I shuffle through my locker.

Just fucking acknowledge me! How can you stand there everyday and not once look at me?!

We even cross each other more times during the day.

You have 's class right? I spot you soon as you walk out. We walk out in sync. At the same damn time. Please tell me that you're ignoring me?

There's no possible way that you can't notice me after all this time.

Hey, do you hate me? You just decided your affections toward me at one glance?

Why?

When I saw you the first time I saw so transfixed that I almost ran into some awkward fuck face.

He got hissed at because your beauty rapped me around your finger.

Are you aware of this?

Please tell me that you don't think your looks are common? Even if there's someone out in the world that looks like you, I'll only love you.

Can you tell? Of course you can't. You don't look at me. Let alone into my eyes...

My eyes would tell you so many things...

Hah...at one point you past me at lunch. I was just the like the korean beef air floating around you huh?

Why I am I so nonexistent in your eyes? Why do the little bastards circling you get your precious attention?

They're probably boring to the bone. I'm interesting. I'm no God, but I could show you things.

Things you fucking wish you knew me earlier for...

Now tell me. Just one thing.

At the assembly in the auditorium...I was sitting right next to you. Directly beside you... I could feel you. You could feel me.

I felt so close with you. I thought we were connecting.

That we were getting closer to each other like this.

I was wrong huh? Terribly huh?

Why didn't you look up while the principal was dragging on with his stupid bullshit?

I swear to God! A whole 2 hours not once!

You know, I'm starting to think we won't lock eyes in this lifetime. That we won't meet each other in our entire lives...

I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose...

That you're toying with me...

That you're just laughing at me behind my back at my reactions...

You know what Ryoma... You will look at me.

You'll examine every damn feature on my face as I take in your beauty.

As you look into my deep blue eyes with your honey one's, I'm going to rape you slowly.

I'm going to make you call out my name. You're going to remember every inch of my body as I deflower you in the boy's bathroom.

I'm going to lock the door, and I will go town on you.

You will accept and take your punishment for toying with me.

You will acknowledge me Echizen Ryoma...

By the end of this semester, you will recognize me and look at me before I even notice you...


	4. Chapter 4

At Seigaku the president's words are absolute. One can not refuse them. One can not disobey them. If such happens, servere punish shall be awaiting that person.

At Seigaku, the current president is Fuji Syusuke.

Sadly, this year shall be his last. He is a 3rd year.

For his last year, everyone has made a pact to have his honorship* go out with bang.

Everything must and will be perfect or you will be punished.

This years punishment, for those who are lucky enough to work beside the president, are sent to the 2nd years where they hold a violent street gang that follows Fuji's orders like dogs.

Once more, those who disobey Seigaku's president will be _punished._ Hopefully, every has learned there place.

One form of disrespect during a brief greeting shall be resulted in a suspension.

Key everything, the 3rd years beat into your head. Literally, beat. _You must never disrespect Fuji. You must never go against Fuji. And do not ever challenge his honorship. _Try it and that dreaded snake gang along with Fuji-sama will find you.

If you use your head and offer everything you have up to Fuji you will have a pleasant time at school.

If you're wondering how this came to be, well go ask Inui, Fuji-sama's assistant. Do not. I repeat. Do not let his honorship catch you. You're questioning him. Therefor, challenging him. You do not want to challenge him. Though Fuji-sama has a army of 1,300 students behind him if you slip up, he can take care of you his self.

OOOO

A tiny huff past his lips as he shoved the useless school guide into his school bag. The valuable blue spiral was forced and rumpled a bit against his math book, that jammed pack near his pencil pouch.

A few odd looks were given the young boy's way, but he brushed them off. The same way he did with those stupid rules in that manual.

'Everyone here is mada mada dane since they can't think for them selves...'

A small arrogant huff followed as he made his way down the spacious hallway.

Delicate sunlight danced on the marble flooring as the beautiful blue scenery outside was graced before him at a small glance.

Though Echizen wasn't the one to usually admit or give credit to, he couldn't help but nod in approval of the frequent use of school colors.

From vibrant hybrid blue pansies to sun-flowers, the flowers were the one to bewitch a person's eye...

Echizen still continued on his path, after stopping briefly to view the large fields, with his silk black tresses gracing his face.

It took him approximately 15 minutes to reach hallways to his homeroom.

A few annoyed huffs followed the air as an inpatient aura followed him.

About 5 minutes later as he found his self passing a huge room with grand white doors, a high handle made contact with his normal stubby nose.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard?!" He yelled holding his nostrils. The common nasally voice followed.

Several gasps, one's loud as a typhoon, were bounced off the trimmed beige walls.

A dangerous out burst was made and all one could do was look.

No one could help if the 13 year old got beaten bloody. Unless you wanted to take his place, one would keep quiet and keep their mouths shut.

Eyes of rainbow were glued to the scene in front of them.

Mostly one's eyes were glued on the president.

The question of how Fuji-sama was going to handle this was heavy...

When a dead silent minute or two past, the president spoke. He casually slipped the dark drown silk out of his eyes and flashed an eye smile at the underclassmen.

Make no mistake. Fuji-sama's beautiful rare eyes were in view.

One would be confused to whether watch the scene or the president's eyes...

A leisurious* chuckle floated through the air, causing everyone's heart to stop.

'What was to become of this boy?' They wondered.

"Now, now...What do we have here? A pleasant kitty...?"

" 'The hell are you calling kitty?! You bastard just apologize so I can go to class!"

"Hmmm~? Cute. It's decided. You'll be a pet. Not many know how to express themselves here..."

A charming smile decorated on a feminine face was flashed at the smaller boy before him.

Speechless from anger of shock would describe Echizen.

"Yosh. Everyone, this feisty kitty shall be my new lover. No objections. (That is all...)"

Mindlessly agreeing to everything the president said, Kikumaru backed up his friend's every word.

"Oi~! You heard Fuji-sama! That Ochibi there is his new lover! Deal with it!"

A wider smile filled the presidents face as he reached for the younger life less boy's ID tag.

"Let's get along Ryo-chan~."

"Eh...? Eh...?! Eh...?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Atobe's POV**

He hummed along softly with the classical tune resounding in their seclusive surroundings.

Every soothing note bounced gently against the lavender moldings and floated around in sync with the sluggish swing of his finger.

This piece that was playing was Siegfried Idyll. A current favorite of his.

The sweet notes soothed him. They resonated in his heart and soul.

A peaceful smile embellished his lips and his bright grey marbles mirrored the peaking sun.

His fingers slid themselves into the smooth handle of his china. The light fragrance of raspberry wafted at his nose.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the unfamiliar but welcoming scent.

He brought it to his lips and drunk with only the elegance an Atobe could have.

Once the sweet tasted dazzled with honey situated on his tongue, his eyes glanced at the smaller boy seated in front of him.

Black silk was tucked messily behind creamy buttermilk skin*. The fine strands shifted slightly with the movement of his head, eating quickly, devouring every delicate dessert arranged on clothed table.

He chuckled slightly at the freshman's lack of dinning manners. Somehow, he found it quite adorable.

Seeing bits of strawberry sauce scattered at the corner of his mouth made the turning feeling within his stomach slightly flare.

_Ah, the burning embrace of love..._

With his usual tone of arrogance, he teased the boy ahead of him.

"Now, now, brat. Don't get full off of these sweets. You don't want to look like that gross Tanishi fellow do you?"

His normal stinging humor was followed by a powerful laugh.

It was interrupted briefly when the petite boy decided to voice his opinions in the loudest tone possible.

"Oi, shut it! Why do you care if I eat so much?!"

The very demanding phrase seemed to take the wind out of him. He felt as though he had to eat another bite of the cheesecake in front of him to steady his self.

A gleam in Keigo's eyes formed. A combination of minor shock and anger along with the silent remarks of bitterness from being told off. He placed his sights in a different direction. The decorated area where his great grandmother's jewelry box tantalizing dull shimmer of the worn out jewls acted as a destraction for him not to meet that brat's eyes.

"Un...?" He said half heartedly, flipping his colorful hair to the side. "You dare question ore-sama's judgement? Do as you wish. Just don't ask Michael for any seltzer after dinner then..."

He hinted the topic of the boy eating so much until his his stomach would pop.

The room remained silent as he let his meaningless teasing fade away. He reached for tea again, but stopped when he noticed something.

An amused smirk pulled at his lips once he heard the low clanging of the utensil against the plate cease.

"It doesn't even matter though right...?"

The questioning murmuring of the self conscious raven couldn't help but excite a sly comment out of him.

"Because Ryoma, if you get fat, then they'll be too much of you to love. I already have my hands shackled down now."

**OOOO**

**I just felt like I had to post something. I've been meaning to update, but I can't seem to write a good Royal pair lately. Instead, you can get this shitty one. I might fix it later. :/ And plus, does anyone even read my junk anymore...?**


End file.
